Kiss The Girl
by iTrippedandfellforyou
Summary: *NIGGY* Songfic. Itex has been defeated, and the flock has settled down together. After a bad date, Nudge is upset that no one loves her. Iggy overhears... Read to find out what happens. R&R *Nudge is seventeen. Iggy is twenty*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson, I am not. I don't own "Kiss The Girl" either. Disney does.**

**I decided that there were enough Fax fics on the site. And Niggy is pretty sweet. So I'm trying my hand at some fluff. Sorry if someone else has already done this song or idea or whatever. I'm not copying anything. I haven't read another Niggy one. Or Fax, for that matter.**

* * *

Iggy heard the front door slam. He was upstairs laying down in his bedroom, but he could clearly hear everything that was being said downstairs.

"How was your date?" Max asked Nudge. It had taken six years to defeat Itex, so Nudge was seventeen now. And dating, much to Iggy's unsaid anger. He felt very protective over Nudge. But so did Fang and Gazzy. Iggy was just… a different kind of protective, though he never said anything.

"It was awful," Nudge sobbed. Iggy almost ran down the stairs to comfort her, but he didn't. Things were awkward with him and Nudge. When they were together, they weren't really themselves. Nudge was quieter, he was less sarcastic.

"He brought me to the movies. And he made me pay for my _own _ticket and my _own _popcorn," Nudge continued. "And I got an extra large popcorn. So he started laughing at me and was like, 'You're gonna eat _ALL_ that?' I was going to get some Skittles too, but I didn't because I thought he'd laugh at me some more. Then the movie started and…"

"Shh. It's okay, Nudge," Max whispered. "You want me and Fang to go teach him how to treat a lady?" Max grinned. She and Fang had been going out for a couple months, ever since Itex was officially destroyed. Iggy suspected that they'd been together for longer, they just hadn't told anyone. But who was he to rain on their parade?

"No!" Nudge yelled quickly. Her voice lowered a bit, "You don't understand, Max. Fang _loves _you; I don't have _anyone _that loves me like that! I really liked this guy. He didn't even _like_ me back. He was just using me to get back at his ex."

Iggy heard the sound of running footsteps, then the back door slamming. By the time it took Max to figure out what had just happened, Iggy was out the door too. Nudge had to be somewhere in the backyard. No one was allowed to leave the house without Max knowing where they were going and when they'd be back. And Max was strict about that.

Soft sniffling told Iggy that Nudge was sitting on one of the benches hidden from the house. He carefully found his way over to it and sat down next to her. Nudge tensed, Iggy could feel it. The bench was small, it had been meant for Angel and Gazzy. But Iggy stayed where he was, pressed against Nudge.

After a minute or two, Nudge's sniffles stopped. Iggy could feel her staring at him. He wished he could stare back; that he could see what she looked like. He had never seen Nudge's face. He had lost his sight before he met her. It had to be beautiful, like her voice.

"What are you doing out here, Iggy?" she finally asked after a minute. Her voice was sad, like she didn't want anyone with her. Like she want to sulk in self-pity alone.

But Iggy wasn't going to let her do that.

"You're upset. Don't you want someone to be there for you?" It was a stupid question. Of course Nudge didn't want anyone with her. That's why she ran outside in the first place.

"I guess." If Iggy was shocked by her answer, it was nothing compared to his shock at what happened next. She laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat there like that for some uncountable amount of time. Slowly, Iggy put his arm around her. She sighed, almost to quiet for him to hear.

But their peace was interrupted when Angel decided to play her music louder from her bedroom. The acoustic guitar was nice. The music was that loud, just enough to hear the lyrics.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

Of course, Iggy couldn't see Nudge.

_She don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Well, Nudge didn't have a lot to say right then. But once she was back to normal…

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

Wow. That was unexpected. But true. Iggy _really _did want to kiss Nudge.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Iggy didn't want to ask Nudge. What if she didn't feel the same way about him? He freakin' _loved her._

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

But wasn't the guy supposed to make the first move? Most girls wouldn't do anything unless the guy did something first. But Nudge wasn't like most girls…

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

The song ended. _It's now or never, _Iggy thought to himself as he leaned towards Nudge's direction. He was afraid he'd miss her mouth, being blind and all, but Nudge leaned toward him too. Their lips met, and for the briefest second, Iggy hesitated. Did Nudge really want this? Or had he forced her into it?

But Nudge flung her arms around his neck, and tilted her head to the side, never breaking the one-sided kiss. _Screw it, _Iggy thought, pulling her onto his lap. His hands rested on her back, rubbing the spot where her wings met her shoulders, exactly the way she liked it.

She sighed, finally breaking their kiss. Her breathes were uneven and shallow, Iggy noticed, feeling a bit proud. Iggy rested his chin on the top of her head, taking in her scent. She smelled like strawberries. _His new favorite fruit._

"You do have someone that loves you, Nudge. I love you," he blurted out. For a moment, he regretted it. His earlier fears came back to haunt him. But that moment was short lived.

"I love you, too, Iggy."

* * *

**Kinda short. Really fluffy. I just wanted to do a Niggy. And what better song than "Kiss the Girl"?**

**Please review. This is my first Max Ride fic, and I wanna know if I got the character's personalities right. Is it too OOC?**


End file.
